City of Secrets
by AriBird
Summary: Tessa is no ordinary teenager. She's psychic. After running away from home, she meets a group of psychics, & things go crazy. Tessa's being stalked. Plus having the choice between two hot boys & dealing with a jealous ex-girlfriend can make anyone go mad
1. Prologue

**Epilogue **

It was hungry.

It craved power.

They had power.

For days It had been stalking her, waiting, knowing. It knew her power would be kicking in soon, but It wouldn't steal her then. _They _were looking for her and It was looking for _them._ The girl would led It right to them. Choked laughter erupted in It's chest but ended with It's stomach growling loudly. _Power. Hungry. Power. Hungry. __HUNGRY…._


	2. Chapter One: Run Away

**A/N: **My first (posted) fanfic. Let me know what you think, reviews are welcome. And will probably be liked. A lot.

* * *

**Chapter One: Run Away**

My phone rang for the tenth time.

It was from my dad. Huge shocker there, huh?

I was ten miles out of Minnesota and into Iowa. I guess you could say I was running away. But believe me, I had no intentions to do so until last night. Who would of thought I was even cunning enough to hatch a plan on a moments notice? I sure as hell wouldn't.

But lately I was most definitely not myself.

Things started to happen. Strange things that I caused just by thinking hard enough about it. Sometimes it felt like my skin was hyper sensitive to places and people. It wasn't something I dared to admit to anyone and hardly to myself.

That's why I threw a punch in Ryan Thomson's face. He thought just a little sweet talking would get him a round trip ticket in my pants, well he was wrong. Shannon gasped and apologized repeatedly to Ryan's mother. Dad was proud though, but hardly showed when Shannon gave him the evil eye.

I was grounded for an entire month. Apparently it ruined Shannon's business deal she had with Ryan's dad Christopher Thomson. If it were any other circumstance I would have taken the punishment and dealt with it. It was the feelings that came off of her that told me more than I would have wanted to know. I resorted to calling my own mother by her real name, Shannon, instead.

Two weeks after that, I seen Christopher and Shannon kissing in the backyard when I went home early from school with a fever. I had called Shannon's cell phone repeatedly, sighing when she didn't pick up. I wasn't offended, Shannon never picked her phone up if I called. Even if I was dying, I could bet all the money in the world she wouldn't answer. Ignoring the look of pity from the school's secretary I just walked home.

I never forgot the look of shock on Shannon's face. I was standing in the doorway leading to the backyard when I cleared my throat, getting their attention. "Oh Tessa honey, I wasn't expecting you home until three..." She had said rather nervously, after pushing Christopher Thomson away, his hand slipping out from under her pencil skirt. She worked on adjusting her clothes with shaky fingers.I just rolled my eyes, shutting the glass doors behind me before walking up to my bedroom.

Not even an hour after that little incident, she had the nerve to knock on my bedroom door. I laid in bed, a book in hand. "Tessa? Do you need anything? You look a little pale." She asked, her tone was motherly, which was completely foreign for her.

"All I need is some sleep, so if you could leave it would be perfect." I said a little to harshly. Shannon winced.

"Tessa, honey, I-What-" She struggled and I waited. "Listen, don't say anything about this to your father. I-I...plan on telling him about Chris and I..."

I just looked at her, with a slight shrug. "No guarantees." Turning back to my book, I heard her sigh. I stayed home for the five whole days, missing a week of school. Usually I would have been worried and scrambling to catch up with the school work but I didn't care. Something was boiling over inside me, making my temper flare with the littlest things.

Dad eventually found out about Shannon and Christopher. Like I guessed, she had no plans to tell him the truth. She just told me that to try to get me to shut up.

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly. He was sitting at the kitchen table, head in hands.

He quickly picked his head back up. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you when I found out-"

"You knew?" He asked, his face confused.

I nodded. "Sh-ah, Mother said not to tell you. But I figured she told already told you about that…?" Anger lit up in his eyes and he clenched his fists tightly.

"Okay." That's all he said, voice tight with emotion.

The next day didn't go so well. I went to school and managed to break a few beakers without any physical contact. It was when things started _blowing up_, I freaked. Coming home to Shannon and Dad arguing didn't help.

I contemplated on telling Dad what happened, telling him that I was going crazy. But that would just earn me a therapist. It was better than the crazy house Shannon would throw me in head first.

Funny how easy one can become a criminal and fugitive in one single night. I freaked, breaking into the school just because my cell phone was in my locker, and left St. Paul, taking my car, knowing my parents never bothered to remembered my license plate. Hell, they probably didn't even know the damn color of it. But that was all in my advantage now.

I drove down the highway, wondering where to go. After four hours of driving the police were after me, my description on all the local radio shows. I had to be careful-

I slammed on the brakes.

A huge black hole suddenly appeared in front of me. My car's front end slid into the hole and that was all it took. It felt like the world was twisting and contort. My stomach rolled, even more so when I _actually was_ sick.

Then my car dropped, hitting the ground with a thud. "Holy shit." I muttered, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. My eyes were frozen wide open. I wasn't on a road anymore, I was in a warehouse. And someone was laughing.

I tried starting my car but it was dead.

I got out of the car, slamming the door. "Sorry about that." Another voice said. "I didn't realize it was going to be that long of a trip. And I was hoping you were on foot not in a car." A girl stepped out. Her blonde hair was pushed up into a ponytail and her tired brown eyes were warm. My eyes narrowed. She seemed fine, but she wasn't the only one in the shadows. The laughing continued. "Shut _up, Spencer!_"

What the hell.

I wasn't going to open my mouth anytime soon. Unknown anger seemed to ooze into my entire being. This was what I was trying to get _away from_. Not to be brought closer. She turned back to me, walking closer and grabbing my hand. She tugged me across the room. "I'm Gabriella, Gabby for short. I already know who you are, Tessa. Sorry about the portal, it goes much smoother when you know the person. But we're glad you're here, it's about time."

"Wait-what do you mean you already know who I am?" I asked, confused. She was still pulling me, and I could see a group of people in front of us.

Gabby looked back at me, her expression sympathetic. "I'll explain all of this later. Our manor is just across the street, we can get you cleaned up and off to bed. We'll talk in the morning." I opened my mouth to protest when nausea panged through me. Gabby's sympathetic glance mixed with a knowing look. "It'll pass soon, then you will be back to your normal self."

Oh no. The normal Tessa would be up most in horror with what she had done. Not caring about her grades, breaking into her school, running away? Those things I wouldn't dream of doing when I was in my right mind. I was consumed in panic.

"Where am I?" My forced myself to sound serious, but there was an edge of hysteria on it.

"Gold Beach, Oregon." Gabby informed. My eyes popped out of my head. "_What?" _

She just tugged me along across the street. "Relax. Like I said, we'll talk tomorrow. Look, that's where we're staying." Gabby pointed to the huge house on the corner. My mouth dropped open. It was a huge monstrous mansion, something that could eat you up and never spit you back out.

Lights illuminated from the many windows giving the house an eerie glow. The huge cherry wood door had a strange symbol on it, hardly visible but there. I hesitated, my hand coming out in front of me to touch it. It was like a…force field, a thin layer of static. My fingers passed right through it, like poking a finger in a bubble without actually popping it.

"It protects the house from unwanted forces." Gabby explained, and I slowly stepped into the 'protection'. There was so much more…_energy_ inside the bubble than there was outside. I could feel the alluring safety from inside compared to the unknown danger outside.

Loud noises came from my left as I stepped in what I assumed was the foyer. There was stairs leading up. "The kitchen and dining room is to your left, living room to your right, library is in the basement. Come on, I'll show you around upstairs." Her hand never left my arm, guiding me around the house like I was some scared animal and if she let go then I would bolt. "This second floor belongs to the boys since it was their idea to turn the sitting area into a entertainment room. The third floor is ours. There's fourteen rooms total in the entire house."

"Who's house it this?" I asked, awed at the white carpet and the chandeliers floating over by a leather coach and a huge flat screen TV. Game console controllers littered the floor. There was a boy sitting on the coach, I realized. "Who's that?"

From what I could see, he was gorgeous. His lean body sprawled out on the couch, blonde hair contrasting with the black leather and the black shirt he was wearing.

"Oh, that's Hunter. He didn't come with to summon you. Even though he should have," Gabby said loudly. Hunter picked his head off the couch, giving me a look over.

"Hey, I'm Hunter and I am _very much_ looking forward getting to know you." He winked and chuckled when I flushed. Gabby just scowled and I was grateful to climb another flight of stairs. My gaze drifted up and I stopped again in awe. There was a long narrow skylight almost covering the entire stretch of ceiling. The moon tonight was full, and it's light flooded through. "There's one bedroom left, I think you'll like it."

Gabby flung a door open. I looked in. There was a queen bed covered with pretty aqua blue comforter and fluffy pillows. A desk was in the corner, right under the window.

"The closet's enormous. You can decorate more later on," She turned to go. "Oh, I forgot. This is Celeste's house. You'll meet her tomorrow." I almost threw my hands up in the air. Of course I'll meet everyone tomorrow.

I crossed my arms, the wave of irritation gone and a cool demeanor took over. "You know I'm a wanted fugitive right? And my over dramatic mother will probably cast a world wide search for me just for the attention?"

Gabriella stopped. "Shit. I forgot about that."

"But I'm pretty sure that doesn't matter right now. We can deal with it tomorrow," I offered, tone bitter, throwing it back at her.

I stopped abruptly. Shocked, I covered my mouth.

What the hell was up with me?

* * *

**A/N: **So…any comments? Questions? Just ask=)


	3. Chapter Two: Lost and Found

**A/N: **Bear with me here. It's just the beginning! Also a HUGE thanks to VampireLover189 for reviewing, adding it to story alert and putting it down as a favorite!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ethan**

Morning light shone through the curtains. I turned back over, pulling the covers over my head. Suddenly my bedroom door was thrown open and the covers were yanked off of me. "Hey!" I grumbled, sitting up. There was a short Asian girl with purple hair standing in the doorway, a smirk on her pretty face.

"I'm Anna." She said, my pretty blue down comforter laying on the hallway floor behind her. "Get up, Tessa. We got some major work to do."

I spread my hands helplessly. "I don't have any clothes." Maybe that one will buy me a few more minutes of sleep.

Anna snorted and pointed towards my closet door. "Why don't you _look_." She suggested, before turning back around. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." I stuck my tongue out at her departing form before blinking the sleep out of my eyes. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I got up stalking towards that closet. To my surprise, the walk in closet was huge and packed full of clothes.

"Holy shiittt." I drawled. This was more clothes than I had back home. My hand came up searching for something to wear. A dresser was in the back of the closet, stuffed with mostly jeans, but one drawer was filled frilly skirts and I shut that one immediately. Skirts and dresses were not my thing, I liked jeans and t-shirts. Baggy sweats and a over-sized hooded sweatshirt I liked even more.

Shoving my legs in the jeans, I pulled them up shocked that they even fit. I grabbed a random blue shirt off a nearby hanger and yanked it over my head. There was a new addition to the bedroom, a white, elegant looking vanity was in the corner next to the queen sized bed. Going over to it, I opened the drawer and found what I was looking for. In my mad dash out of my house, I forgot most of the essentials. I had toothpaste but no toothbrush, ponytails but nothing to get the tangles out of my hair.

Whoever managed to get this vanity in my room while I was sleeping last, stocked it full of everything I needed. I would have to thank them.

I ventured downstairs. Another blonde haired guy was sleeping on the same couch Hunter was on earlier. I would have assumed it was Hunter, but Hunter's shirt was black not white. The TV was blaring the local news.

I barely glanced at it before doing a double take. My picture, the one Dad taken after he got me my first car was displayed across the screen. I was smiling, leaning against the car but of course you couldn't see it. Panic rose up and my heart started to pound frantically.

"_The Sparks announced today that they received communication from their missing daughter, Tessa Sparks last night. The search party has been called off…" _The news reporter was saying. I almost collapsed with relief. They weren't looking for me.

My eyes, which had drifted shut snapped open wide again. They weren't looking for me..?

I took the stairs two at a time, running left before realizing the living room was to my right. My bag was thrown carelessly on the couch and I hurried to it, ripping the zipper open before tearing through my bag for my cell phone. It was in here somewhere…

I pulled it out, fumbling to turn it on. Trying to be quick, but failing miserably, it took longer than necessary to dial Dad's number when someone cleared their throat. I jumped, my racing heart jumping painfully in my chest. The phone fell into the pile of clothes the talk button waiting to be pressed in.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked. I looked up, seeing him sitting on a chair. I just had to call, just had to tell them I was okay, but I wouldn't be coming home.

"I was…uh…"He put a hand up.

"Relax. You don't need to call your parents. It's all taken care of." He said, smiling reassuringly. It hardly helped. He didn't know Shannon. She'd probably be all hysterical on screen and promoting her business at the same time. "I'm Ethan by the way."

"Tessa." I offered and he just smiled again.

"I know." Ethan got up, walking into the kitchen. "Anna and some of the other's are downstairs."

Where did Gabby say the door to downstairs was? I racked my brain, thinking hard. Something shrieked, and I jumped, heart pounding fast in my chest. Another shrilling ring sliced through the air, making me jump again. Ethan just chuckled as he came back in, grabbing his phone off the coffee table. When he seen the number flashing on his caller ID, Ethan's face tensed. "Wes, what happened?" Pause. "Where's Shane and Cole?" Pause. His eyes flickered at me. I had turned my head, looking at the amber alert on the bottom of the screen. "No, she's up." Another pause. "Alright. Celeste wants all three of you back tonight." _Click_.

I walked into the little hallway, noticing a door at the end of it. There was stairs leading down and I knew I had found the place.

Going down the stairs, I seen the group. At the head, there was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her pale blonde hair was long and flowed in gentle waves down her back. Her skin was porcelain and had clear green eyes.

A tall blonde guy with a black shirt and Gabby were standing next to each other, in front of the girl. They talked quietly amongst themselves. I made some noises coming down the stairs, and they broke apart.

"Morning!" Gabriella called. I nodded.

"Took long enough," Anna muttered as she emerged from the stacks of books. Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Did you see the news?" I asked, fidgeting nervously.

The blonde haired girl nodded her head. "Yes. I'm Celeste, it's wonderful that you're here."

I smiled back at her before dragging my gaze to Hunter. He shifted when all four of us looked at him. It was obvious he didn't like the attention.

Gabby was beaming at him. "Hunter can do what we call mind traveling. He fixed it."

I frowned. "It's easy and simple," Hunter said quietly.

I clenched my hands together behind my back. "Well thank you." I said. He just nodded before turning and leaving.

It turns out Celeste's outside beauty was no match for her inside beauty. She was friendlier than ever, always taking care of others. Celeste was a rare find, the air around her pure and strong. We stayed in the basement, all three of them explaining where I could find everything if I needed it. Celeste even showed me a sort of underground tunnel, for emergencies, she said. I wondered, what possible emergency could even happen around here?

* * *

I was smiling like an idiot when Ethan had picked up and squeezed her hand when she walked into the kitchen that afternoon. They were together, that much was obvious. He looked at her with adoring eyes and the affection between poured throughout the kitchen. It was sweet. They were a good match. Ethan had a sense of leadership about him too, but it was less vocal than Celeste's. While Celeste busied herself with making tea for me, something she promised would get me back from my emotional ride from hell, Gabby talked away.

Gabby was a good person, similar to Celeste and it got me wondering if they were related. They both had blonde hair, Celeste's was pale compared to Gabby's golden locks but that was the only feature they shared.

I looked up at Gabby and smiled. She was being so nice, as was everyone else, and they hardly knew me. I could be a murderer for all they knew. Without looking up, I knew Ethan was watching the entire seen with amused eyes. I was struggling to pay attention, glaring at the tea. Elapsing into my thoughts was tempting, but also a trap. Though I wasn't to particularly happy with the mood swings and the unknown feelings, the adrenaline that was constantly pumped into my veins had been keeping me a little to awake and alert. Celeste had explained that those symptoms had been due to my changing. Gabby added that it would be over soon, but the tea would definitely help speed up the process. Even when she didn't vocalize it, I knew she was worried I wasn't running around like a maniac. I could see why anyone who was in their right mind would be compelled to do that, Gabby refused to spill what was wrong with me but the little hints they dropped was enough to drive anyone mad. And not from the upsetting frustration due to their lack of information, more like 'get me away from the crazy people.'

The girl from last night came strutting in, her dark hair shining in the sunlight. Her words last night bugged me. I knew something was a little…different in me and hearing someone actually say it unnerved me. It was a refreshing wake up call. "Good morning Jenna," Celeste called out to her giving Jenna a gentle smile. Jenna just nodded, meeting my far-away eyes with a wicked stare. I couldn't feel anything coming off of her, which was a first.

She struck me as the cold and wicked one. Not mischievous and playful as Anna. Not generous and friendly like Gabby or Celeste. Even if she didn't give off anything it still was clear as day what kind of person she was. Jenna opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water before leaving the room again passing by two blondes.

"Their not twins." Gabby informed, seeing my gaze stop on them.

I nodded, resting my head in my hand. "I know." Five pairs of eyes looked at me than looked at one another.

"What do you mean you 'know'?" Ethan asked, leaning forward, pulling Celeste's arm with him.

I shrugged. If they were like me, if they knew what I was going through, than shouldn't they already know? "I don't know _how_. I thought you were going to tell me." I mutter truthfully, stirring the cold tea with a silver spoon.

They were silently arguing, using their eyes to communicate. "You know you can speak, right? It's not like I'm going to understand." I pointed out, then pushed the tea away. "We have company." The door opened and I smiled, despite the chilling sensation crawling up my spine at the moment.

I got no more weird stares as they all piled into the foyer.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so excited for next monday! Chapter Three will be up, then this story will start to move a little faster:D


	4. Chapter Three: Shadows

**Chapter Three: Shadows**

There was a pile of people in the foyer, some in groups others in just coming out of the kitchen.

"Wes, this is Tessa. Tessa, this is Wesley." Gabby introduced me to someone. I glanced at him, saying hi. Weird, giddy feelings were coming off of her, like shades of pink and red. His messy hazel eyes were calculating me as Wesley said hi back. I noted the slight British accent and the short brown hair.

He wasn't cute and he wasn't devastatingly handsome. He was just…nice looking.

First impressions are important. A little red flag shot up. He was like Jenna, which meant I wouldn't be alone with him anytime soon. Funny how dependent on my feelings I actually was. His eyes never left me, making me self-conscious.

I looked away.

My eyes landed on a blonde god. He was half a head taller than I was. Gabby tapped his shoulder and he turned around, away from Ethan. He smiled at me. "You must be Tessa." He held out a hand I took it. Warmth radiated from his fingers, slowly traveling up my arm.

"And you are…?" I let the question hang, waiting for Gabby or this handsome stranger to answer.

"This is Shane. He's going to fix your car." Gabby smiled at me. I hadn't realized it until now. That little trip must've been hell on my poor car. I faintly remember Gabby telling me that the day before yesterday.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe we should start now?" He asked, glancing towards the kitchen were no doubt food was piled high to the ceiling. "Mind saving me a few plates, Gabs?"

"Wait, you're starting now?" She asked, her voice surprised. He nodded, then glanced at me.

"If that's okay with you." It was more than okay with me. If he asked me to jump of a cliff, I would.

"Yeah, that's fine." Gabby looked at me, a slight smile on her face. Shane gave me a lopsided smile and I smiled back automatically. Grace called Shane's name, he went off promising to be back in a few. I watched as he left, blonde hair sticking up in the back.

"I was hoping you might like him," Gabby said, grinning like she just won the lottery.

I nudged her with my foot. "I…" I was slowly crawling back into my shell. I wouldn't even be able to have a full conversation with Shane by the time we got the garage. That's one of the things I didn't like about myself.

"You'll do fine," Gabby encouraged before trotting off with everyone else into the dining area. I

could hear her voice fly up a few octaves as she directed people around the kitchen. Hunter stood in the doorway, watching her with a slight smile on his face.

At the corner of my eye, I seen Jenna. I completely forgotten about her since she hasn't left her room in days.

She was gripping a hand, slowly leading him up the stairs. He was tall, dark. His green eyes met mine and stayed there. I shifted almost nervously, quickly glancing at Jenna. Her dark blue eyes looked back at him, full of lust.

I turned my head.

It was to obvious what was about to happen between them upstairs.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Shane's warm voice asked me and I was thankful he came at the right moment. His gaze suddenly snapped to Jenna and whoever else was there before he rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath.

"Yeah." I muttered, feeling stupid. He opened the door, and I walked out. Shivers ran up my spine and I stood on the patio, looking out into the street for anyone lurking in the trees. I felt exposed, vulnerable.

Shane closed the door and stepped up next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, and we walked down the stairs. He led me across the yard, whistling softly to himself. "Well here we are," He kicked the door open and flipped on the light. "Do you want a Coke?"

I made a face, shaking my head. Shane smiled, a can of Coca Cola in his hand. "How about Sprite?" Suddenly the red can turned blue. "Or maybe some Crush?" It changed again and I stared at him. He put a hand up, stopping my advancement on him. "Ooo, wait, how about some root beer?" I walked up to him, eyes bright and took the can away from him.

"How did you do that?" I exclaimed, examining the can of root beer.

Shane laughed. "It's what I do."

"That unbelievable." I muttered, still staring at the soda.

He held out his hand. "What? You don't like root beer? Maybe we can find-" I giggled, holding the can away from him.

"It's fine." I grinned at him. He walked away, reaching up to turn on the stereo. Music came out of the speaker I stood next, making me jump. Shane turned it down a little. "Sorry." He said before turning to look at my car.

"You don't have to do anything with it. It's a piece of garbage." I informed him. Shane rolled his eyes playfully then he stiffened visibly. I frowned, wondering if it was something I said before a voice came from the door.

"Relax. I just came in here for some soda." It was him. The one with Jenna. I would have thought he would be a little tangled up at the moment. Shane's golden eyes darkened and he never took his glare of him. The tension between them flooded the room. The fridge door opened and shut, his green gaze snapped to mine. There was something there that I couldn't comprehend, swirling and twisting in his eyes.

I settled for looking at Shane instead as he silently fumed. "Who is that?" I asked quietly, when the door finally shut. He exhaled a gust of air.

"That's Cole." He muttered, not sounding to happy about it.

"What's up with him?" I was swimming out in deep water here but curiosity got the best of me.

Shane just shook his head, before his burning eyes locked with mine. He was silent for a very long time before finally, "Promise me one thing."

I set the can of root beer on the bench, considering. "Okay, what is it?"

"Just promise me you will stay away from him."

x-X-x

The phone rang.

Dad picked up on the second ring. "_Oh thank God, Tessa. Where are you?"_

I sunk my feet into the cold sand. It wasn't the best day to be outside but I didn't care. I stared out into the fearless sea. "That doesn't matter. I'm just calling to tell you I'm okay. Don't you dare call mother over, you know she'll kick up the water works."

"_Honey, she's worried about you."_

"Yeah, well, you can tell her later. When we are done talking." I told him, putting emphasis on the word 'done'.

"_Your going to get me in trouble." _He warned and I shrugged, well aware he wasn't sitting in front of me, feet also buried in the sand. Tears burned my eyes but refused to shed. I hadn't realized until now how much I missed him.

"Haha. How's the divorce going?" Silence. I buried my free hand in the beach sand, watching as a strand of brown hair falling to the ground. I needed a haircut.

"_Uh, there is no divorce." _Pause. "_This entire experience has…brought us closer together._"

I couldn't help but snort.

Shannon and I were hardly close. She avoided me and I avoided her, I wasn't defiant about it nor did I go out of my way to make amends. It had always been that way ever since I could remember.

"_I know, I know. But things are different. When are you coming home?" _

Gripping a handful of sand, I lifted my hand up, unclenched my fist so it slipped through my fingers. I wiped my hand off on my jeans, hugging my legs to my chest. I crossed one arm over my knees, the other bent to hold the phone up to my ear. "Dad, I'm not coming home. I…actually like where I am now." My thoughts shifted to Shane and I smiled softly. "I made some new friends, they're great Dad. I wish you could meet them."

"_I'm glad you've managed to take car of yourself."_

"Thanks, Dad. Just promise you won't call the police again, okay? I'm fine, I really am."

He sighed and was quiet for a few minutes. "_Okay. I…you can stay where ever you are. Do what you will, but be safe. And call me every once in a while."_

" Thanks, Dad. I guess I'll talk to you later." A lump formed in my throat and I choked back tears as he said his goodbyes before either of us hung up. I sat there in the sand, staring at the phone the urge to dial in his number again and beg him to come get me was suffocating.. He was my dad, the one who made horrible cupcakes with me and the one who stayed up late just to help with a stupid science project.

One day I'll go back and resume my life there. Maybe on that same day I'll gather up the courage to forgive that mother of mine. I sighed, homesick. Yeah, Minnesota was harsh and flat, but it was the place I grew up in. The only place I knew. Growing up, we never went anywhere except for a week in Michigan with Gramma Rose.

Being here, the weather was rainy almost dreary in a beautiful way. The ocean was unknown territory, moody with it's tossing and turning waves. All this place contained was vibrant green and grey. The sun was hardly out, but I didn't mind.

I stayed out on the beach for a long time, breathing in the crisp air. My mind wanted to run wild and go through the information I received today but I refused. I knew it would come down to over-thinking it and the next thing I knew I'd be second guessing myself.

I stopped breathing.

Someone else was here. It felt like claws were raking against my skin and I jumped up, my head whipping around. I seen something move by the huge boulders near by. Blood pounded in my ears and I clenched my fists tightly.

Then I ran.

I willed my legs to move faster. Whoever this was meant harm. _Run! _a voice screamed in my head.

The house was only yards away and I could feel it gaining on me. I forced myself to run faster, panic exploded in me when I seen the huge black thing sprinting _beside _me. I jumped up the three steps and hurriedly fumbled to get the door the door open. A sense of safety blanketed the fear.

"Are you okay?" I didn't bother to look who it was. I just nodded before going up the stairs as fast as I could. My bedroom door was open, the way I left it when I got up this morning. Slamming the door shut, I leaned against it. My eyes closed, my breathing deepened. The adrenaline in my veins was fading.

_Thump!_

Slowly, I looked around. A pile of small, white bugs were squirming outside on my window. Maggots.

I screamed, moving away from the window as fast as I could.

Little did I know across the street, looking up at me was a tall shadowy figure.


End file.
